Tsukicarol
by Shion-Ai Misaki
Summary: What happens if Shun gets the idea to perform a stage play with all the members from Procellarum and Six Gravity? Some may say it's bound to become the greatest play in history. Others wouldn't want to count their chickens before they're hatched. But one's for sure, it'll be a unique experience. - A rather peculiar version of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol". - Merry Christmas!


Tsukicarol

Stave One – For a good cause

"A stage play?!" Koi asked surprised.

"Yes, it was Shun-san's idea. Some weeks ago he contacted me and explained it. He said he wants to perform a charity stage play on Christmas and donate the revenues for a good cause." Aoi explained.

"But why did Shun ask _you_ specifically?" Hajime asked.

"I was wondering about that too. He said that I would be the best choice for writing a play. And he also wanted Six Gravity to work along with Procellarum, thinking it'd increase the people coming to watch it." he continued.

"Why would that increase-"

"'I'm sure people want to see the great Hajime-sama perform in a stage play.' is what he said." Aoi quoted Shun.

"Sounds like Shun, alright." Haru added.

"And you've already finished writing it?" Kakeru asked.

"I did, yes. I liked the idea and once I started writing I couldn't stop anymore." Aoi's eyes started sparkling.

"There were even days where he forgot to buy strawberry milk because he was immersed in writing." Arata said.

"Must have been difficult for you too, huh?" Haru patted Arata's head.

"Well, sounds cool! I like stage plays!" Koi seemed to be looking forward to it.

"What did you write about?" Kakeru asked.

"Well, I'll reveal it when we first meet for practise with the others. Until then it's a secret only I know of." Aoi said proudly.

"Aoi, you told me about some of the scenes where-" Arata was about to reveal something, but Aoi reacted quickly.

"Arata, let's go buy strawberry milk!" he said.

"Strawberry milk…" Arata nodded, stood up and walked towards the door like he was sleepwalking.

"I'll tell you the details later, bye." and with that Aoi and Arata left the apartment.

"Do you think Aoi-san is hiding something?" Kakeru asked the remaining three.

"Why would he?" Koi asked back.

"I don't know, maybe we'll have to do something embarrassing in the play. Or something dangerous. Or it could be something really weird." Kakeru was worried.

"I think nothing will be weirder than Shun-san's Halloween Party." Koi said while standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"…true." Kakeru agreed.

"I hope this stage play won't turn into something similar." Hajime sighed.

"You're exaggerating, it's only a stage play, what could possibly go wrong?" Haru smiled, but Hajime only silently stared at him. Kakeru did the same and as if called, even Koi stared at Haru as he came back from the kitchen with a water bottle.

"You should trust Shun more." Haru added, but the others still remained silent.

"A-Aoi has written it!" Haru saw himself in a pinch, slowly realizing what he was demanding from them. After a moment of complete silence and intense staring, Hajime started talking again.

"Well, it's not like we can change it. And if it's for a good cause I don't see any problem in helping them out." he said.

"I hope I don't get the main role." Kakeru said.

"Why?" Koi asked.

"I bet I'd screw up some parts with my bad luck."

"Ohh, I'd like to see that though!" Koi laughed.

"Shut up!" Kakeru threw a pillow at Koi.

Koi took another pillow and threw it back at Kakeru, resulting in both of them having a pillow fight. But instead of intervening and stopping them Haru just started laughing and Hajime sighed deeply; it was just another normal day in the daily lives of the Six Gravity members.

And the same was true for Procellarum.

"Yoruuu, is dinner ready yet? I'm hungry." You asked while peeking into the kitchen.

"No, not yet. Wait a bit more, okay?" Yoru answered while tasting the soup he was making.

"Okaaaay." You replied, walked back to the living room and let himself fall face down on the couch.

"And?" Iku asked.

"Hmmt htt." You mumbled, not turning his face away from the couch.

"What?"

"Not yet." You turned around and looked at the ceiling.

"Ohh."

"I'll see if I can help him." Kai said and stood up.

"Ikkun… let's play." Rui pulled Iku's sleeve while stretching out a game controller and pointing at the TV.

"Sure, but this time I'll be the one winning!" Iku clenched his fist.

"What're you playing?" You asked.

"A racing game, but so far Rui won every time. Wanna join?" Iku explained.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Okay then. Let's go Rui!"

"Yes." Rui nodded.

"Fufufu…" Shun giggled.

"Shun-san?" You looked at Shun.

"Fufu, yes. I like this." Shun continued giggling.

"Uhm…"

"Ah, you see, You, I was reading through the script Aoi wrote for the stage play." Shun explained.

"Ohh, lemme see too!"

"No, it should be a surprise for everyone!"

"Then why did you read it already?"

"The Demon Lord isn't just _anyone_ , you see?"

"S-sure."

"Ahhhhh, I lost again!" Iku yelled suddenly. Rui showed a peace sign without saying anything.

"Oh, that looks amusing. I want to try it out as well." Shun's attention shifted to the racing game.

"Oh, Shun-san. Sure. Here, you can take my controller, maybe you'll be able to beat Rui." Iku said.

"So how do I activate my magic?" Shun asked.

"M-magic?!" Iku was confused.

"Yes." Shun smiled.

"Uhm… but this… is a racing game." Iku explained.

"Do you mean to tell me there is no magic in this game?"

"N-no?"

"How disappointing."

"D-do you want to play it anyway?" Iku asked.

"Yes, I will just use my own magic instead." Shun giggled.

"Eh?!" Iku was even more confused.

"Yooooruuuuuu!" You yelled.

"Ah, Kai-san! Stop tasting the food, I already did that. Not yet, You! And stop eating everything or there won't be anything left, Kai-san! Ten more minutes, You!" one could hear Yoru yell from the kitchen.

"Okay!" You yelled back and sighed.

"I won." Rui once again made a peace sign with his hand.

"I just wanted to test the race course, I will win the next round." Shun said.

"Will you?" Iku wasn't sure.

"Do not underestimate the Demon Lord." Shun said with a grin. As the three of them continued playing until Yoru was done, You just kept lying on the couch and Yoru himself was trying to get Kai out of the kitchen.

The only ones that knew about the entire plot of the stage play were Aoi and Shun. Because Shun had an idea about the story, he gave Aoi some inputs and asked him to implement them into the story as best as he could. Aoi was told to write an alternate version of 'A Christmas Carol', a story that Shun seemed to like a lot. Aoi did as he was told and created a rather interesting alternate version which he entitled 'Tsukicarol'.

The days passed and soon it was time for the first practise meeting. They all gathered in the town's biggest theatre hall, Shun had already prepared everything from costumes to technicians and had also already asked a marketing agency to advertise for the big event. It would become known as the first big stage play collaboration between Procellarum and Six Gravity.

"Okay, so have you read the first act?" Aoi asked after he had given them time to read through the beginning of the script. They were standing in a circle on the stage, wearing tracksuits, already waiting to start practising.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay, so now let me announce the roles. The one playing the protagonist Ebenezer Scrooge is…" Aoi took a short break.

"Please, please, please, please!" Kakeru mumbled to himself, not wanting that role.

"Please, please, please, please!" Koi said to himself, wanting Kakeru to get that role.

"Kakeru!" Aoi continued.

"Nooo!" Kakeru yelled.

"Yesss!" Koi yelled as well.

"Aoi-san, why am I Scrooge?!" Kakeru asked with sad eyes.

"Because you were born in December." Aoi said.

"That's your only reason?!"

"Okay next we have…"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Koi will play Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's employee." Aoi said.

"Hahaha-wait, what?!" Koi suddenly realized what that meant for him.

"Ehehe, let's do our best, Koi-kun." Kakeru was happy again, he would be able to boss Koi around. He couldn't wait to do that, even if it was only a play.

"Hajime-san, you will play two roles. Scrooge's dead business partner Jacob Marley and the God of Death." Aoi continued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember any God of Death in the original story." Hajime said.

"Yes, well… you'll see. Next is Haru-san." Aoi faced Haru.

"Yes!" Haru was looking forward to know his role.

"You'll be Fred, Scrooge's nephew."

"I'll do my best!"

"Arata." Aoi continued.

"Aoi." Arata said.

"You'll be the Spirit of Christmas Past."

"Okay."

"Next, the Spirit of Christmas Present will be played by Kai-san."

"Sure!" Kai asked.

"And the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come will be played by…"

"…yours truly." Shun said while bowing down.

"Exactly. Uhm, then Iku… you'll play Mr Fezziwig."

"Alright!" Iku said.

"Rui, you'll be playing Scrooge in his childhood and Tiny Tim, okay?" Aoi looked at Rui.

"I'll do my best playing two roles!" Rui looked determined.

"Young Scrooge will be played by You and Young Scrooge's fiancée Belle will be played by Yoru."

"Sure." You answered.

"Wh-what?" Yoru blushed.

"And with that everyone has their role." Aoi closed the script he was holding.

"Wait, what about you, Aoi?" You asked.

"Oh, me? I'll be the narrator." Aoi smiled.

"Narrator? Does the story really need one?" Kai asked.

"Well, not if we'd do it the original way, but…" Aoi wanted to explain it, but Shun was faster.

"BUT because a normal play wouldn't be exciting, I suggested that he'd leave some spots in the script empty." Shun said.

"Empty? Why?" Haru asked.

"Improv Theatre!" Shun snapped his fingers.

"Oh dear…" Hajime sighed.

"I-improv? Like in 'improvisational'?" Kakeru asked.

"Quite so." Shun winked.

"Shun-san said that it'd be interesting if some parts weren't written out and I, the narrator, would give you inputs during the play. And I liked the idea."

"Shun, do you really think that's a good idea?" Hajime asked.

"But of course, my dear Black King." Shun smiled at Hajime.

"I like the idea!" Iku said.

"Me too, sounds fun." Kai added.

"Yes, let's go with that and start practising already." You said finally.

"Let's go!" they clenched their fists and held them upwards.

"Yay!" Shun did the same.

And so the practises started. For some of them it was their first time acting on stage, others had experience in acting, but everyone helped each other out and everything went smoothly.

The big day of the premiere was drawing nearer and nearer. Their first performance would be held on the 25th December, it was completely sold out. Everyone was looking forward to the play, the actors were ready, standing behind the stage. The lights turned off, the audience's applause faded away and everything fell silent.

And the curtain rises.

* * *

Stave Two – A Christmas Carol…?

"This tale begins on a cold and bleak Christmas Eve in a certain town. It is a tale about how a certain man got to know the true meaning of Christmas." Aoi started narrating the play, sitting in a room behind the stage and talking into a microphone. The audience kept silent as the curtain raised and a snowy town street became visible.

"That certain man was called Ebenezer Scrooge. He was known as a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner! He hated Christmas and everything related to it, therefore hating snow and the winter time in general."

"Pah, humbug!" Kakeru said as he started walking on the stage.

"That was Scrooge's favourite word when referring to Christmas. Everything was just humbug to him. Despite it being Christmas Eve, Scrooge was on his way to his workplace. It started snowing when he left his house and continued until he reached his office. When he entered, his only employee, Bob Cratchit, was already working. As soon as he saw Scrooge entering, he stood up and greeted him with a smile." Aoi tried his best to speak loud and clearly and not too fast. The stage setting changed from the town street to the interior of a house where Koi was sitting at a desk, writing on some papers, but standing up as soon as Kakeru approached him.

"Good morning Mr Scrooge!" Koi said with a smile.

"Hmph!" Kakeru answered angrily and sat down at another desk.

"Cratchit was already used to the behaviour of Scrooge and just silently sat down again, continuing his work. At the same time, Scrooge took out a sack from one of the drawers of his desk. He opened it and emptied the content on the desk; the sound of dozens of jingling gold coins resounded in the room as they hit the desk. Scrooge was about to count how much profit he had made last week."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One, two, three, four…" Kakeru counted the coins and piled them to batches of ten coins each. He continued doing that for a while until the sound of a doorbell echoed through the entire theatre hall.

"What is it now?" Kakeru said grumpily, stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

"I wish you a very good morning, uncle!" Haru suddenly appeared on stage and greeted Kakeru.

"Humbug!" Kakeru said, turned back and returned to his desk.

"The man that just arrived was Scrooge's nephew, Fred. Fred came to visit his uncle and try to convince him to spend Christmas with him, his friends and family. He was a happy man, always smiling and the complete opposite of Scrooge. Fred entered and closed the door behind of him while taking off his coat." Aoi explained.

"Oh dear, it's really cold in here, maybe I should keep on my coat. Uncle, have you turned off the heaters again just to save money?" Haru asked while putting his hands on one of the heaters.

"You have to know, Scrooge is a man that loves money above anything else and therefore does everything to gain just a little bit more money, even if it means turning off the heaters on some days during winter. That's the kind of person he is." Aoi said.

"What do you want?" Kakeru asked sharply.

"Oh, right!" Haru turned around again and approached Kakeru.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with us, uncle?" he asked, standing in front of Kakeru.

"Christmas? Pah, humbug. I don't have time to waste. One should work whenever one is able to, it doesn't matter if it's Christmas or not."

"Uncle Scrooge, you don't mean to tell me that your poor employee will be working even on Christmas Day, do you?"

"Why not? If I'm going to work, then he should too, shouldn't he?" Kakeru stopped counting the coins and faced Haru.

"But uncle! You should rest on Christmas Day as well! It's no time to work, it's time to celebrate. To eat and drink and dance with the people you hold dear. To give presents to the ones you love and spend time with them."

"I neither have nor need people like that." Kakeru returned to his task of counting.

"And that's why I want to invite you!"

"No need."

"But…"

"Fred was persistent. He knew that Scrooge was living a lonesome life. He never got married, he never had children. He always lived on his own, avoiding interactions with people that didn't bring him money. Scrooge didn't understand why he should celebrate with his nephew, what would he gain from it? Would there be any benefits if he attended those kinds of festivities? No, there wouldn't be any, and therefore he didn't like them." Aoi said. After a short moment of silence, Haru started talking again.

"Is there really no way I could change your mind?"

"You're being a bother, I'm trying to work. If I take tomorrow off and close the office, will you leave me alone once and for all?" Kakeru asked finally.

"Will you really do that?!" a smile appeared on Haru's face.

"If that makes you go away for now, yes. Cratchit will just have to work overtime until tomorrow's day is compensated."

"S-sir? Does that mean, I… I'll get tomorrow off as well?" Koi asked silently.

"Cratchit who has been listening to Fred and his uncle since he entered the office suddenly spoke up. He had already asked Scrooge many times before if he could get a day off on Christmas, but Scrooge would always answer by saying 'Humbug!' and explaining why they didn't need to take a day off. So hearing him say that made Cratchit happy and he couldn't help but assure himself if he'd really get a day off. Cratchit normally worked longer than Scrooge and the past years he also had to work on Christmas, not being able to spend time with his family at home." Aoi spoke into the microphone and slowly turned a page of his script.

"Hmph. Yes, Cratchit. But you'll make up for it with overtime, understood?" Kakeru looked at Koi.

"Yes. Y-Yes! Thank you very much Mr Scrooge. Thank you, sir!" Koi was overjoyed.

"Hmph."

"I also have to thank you, Mr-" Koi said while turning to Haru and wanting to stand up and shake his hand.

"Cratchit! Get back to work before I change my mind!" Kakeru snapped.

"Y-yes sir. Excuse me sir." Koi said quickly and got back to work.

"Oh uncle…" Haru sighed.

"What is it?" Kakeru snapped at Haru.

"Nothing. But oh, look what time it is. I have to go now."

"Do as you please." Kakeru immersed himself in his coin counting. Haru put on his coat and opened the door, but before he left he said one last thing.

"Uncle, if you change your mind, you know where I live. Feel free to visit. Merry Christmas to you, Mr Cratchit! Merry Christmas, uncle Scrooge!" and with that Haru left the stage.

"M-Merry Christmas!" Koi said hesitantly while waving with one arm. After hearing that, Kakeru turned around and glared at him. Koi startled and got back to work immediately.

"Pah, humbug!" Kakeru said and the curtain was drawn. At the same time, Aoi started talking again while the stagehands changed the stage set behind the curtain.

"The day passed with no further incidents. Because he would take the next day off, Scrooge stayed longer than he normally would. He stayed even longer than Cratchit, who thanked him once again when he was about to head home. It had already turned dark outside when Scrooge left the office and started walking home. It had been snowing the entire day and snow was starting to pile up on the streets. While on his way, Scrooge passed by a few homeless men who were warming themselves around a small fire. When they called out to him, wishing him a Merry Christmas and asking for some spare change, Scrooge just told them off to get a job. After a short walk of about 15 minutes he arrived home. He opened the door to his house, entered and after another ten minutes he was ready to go to bed. But since he wasn't tired yet, he set fire to the chimney, sat down on the armchair in front of it and started reading a book." after Aoi had finished that sentence, the curtain raised once again and the scene he had just described was made visible to the audience.

"Useless social customs. Taking a day off just because of some humbug like Christmas, pah!" Kakeru mumbled to himself while reading in his book.

"While Scrooge was reading in his book, the fire in the chimney started flickering all of a sudden. As if a gust of wind were blowing through the room the fire flickered more and more; Scrooge stood up and just as he was about to see what was going on, the fire went out and he was standing in a pitch-black room."

"…..ooooge…" a noise echoed through the hall.

"What?" Kakeru said.

"…Scrooooooge." could be heard now.

"The noise slowly turned into a voice accompanied by the clinking of chains. It sounded as if something or someone was dragging around chains, letting them fall on the ground all the time. Clink. Clank. Clink. The sound became louder and louder, it seemed like it was approaching Scrooge; but he didn't move. He thought to himself that he was just hearing things, but it grew steadily louder. Clink. Clank. Clink…" Aoi said it like he was recounting a scary story, trying to set the mood for the audience that were looking at a black stage on which one single spotlight was illuminating Kakeru. And then, out of nowhere, a second, green spotlight turned on at the same time as a thunder-like sound rumbled through the hall.

"Scrooooooge…" Hajime standing in the green spotlight said hoarsely. There were several chains bound to him, some of them hanging from his back down to the floor.

"Wh-what? Who are you? How did you enter my house!?" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Scrooge, don't you recognize me?" Hajime asked.

"What?" Kakeru squinted his eyes as if he was trying to recognize the ominous glowing figure in his room.

"It's me, Scrooge. Your dead business partner." Hajime replied.

"…no. No! I-impossible!" Kakeru stepped back in shock.

"Scrooooge!" Hajime stretched his hands out.

"Impossible! Jacob Marley died seven years ago! I saw him in the coffin, impossible!"

"Are you denying then what you're seeing with your own eyes right now, Scrooge?"

"I-impossible! Marley is dead!" Kakeru kept on repeating the same things. At the same time, the door to Aoi's room suddenly opened and someone entered. The person gave a piece of paper to Aoi, winked with his eye and silently left the room again. Aoi, dumbfounded, took a look at the paper; there was an instruction written on it.

"…Shun-san." Aoi sighed as he put the paper on the table. He took a deep breath and turned on the microphone.

"Scrooge couldn't believe his eyes. But what he was indeed seeing, was none other than his dead business partner Jacob Marley. Marley came back as a ghost to give Scrooge an advice. But Marley didn't expect Scrooge to react like he did, got sad and started moping." Aoi said finally. The entire hall remained silent for a short while. Kakeru gulped, Hajime tried to suppress a sigh. They both knew something like that was bound to happen, they had reached the first blank page of the script; one of the blank spots that Shun wanted to fill with improvs. Hajime knew the show had to go on, so he was the first one to start talking again.

"But, even if I'm dead I still can visit my old friend as a ghost, can't I?" Hajime's tone of voice suddenly changed from one of a revenge seeking ghost to one of a depressed-seeming ghost. Now it was Kakeru's turn to react accordingly.

"B-but, ghosts don't exist! That's h-humbug! I probably just fell asleep while reading and am dreaming this right now!" Kakeru was slightly nervous.

"Ehh? You won't believe me? This makes me sad, Scrooge." Hajime said.

"This _has_ to be a dream!" Kakeru repeated.

"I've taken all these chains with me on this journey. They're really, really heavy, you know? I did my best!" Hajime changed his attitude once again, now seeming like somewhat like a moping child. He was surprised by himself that he could change personalities that well. The sudden turn of events and the radical switch of the ghost's personality made some people in the audience laugh. Everyone was expecting a meaningful, educational, morally right story of a man learning about the true meaning of Christmas.

But no one knew what else Shun had prepared for them.

* * *

Stave Three – Mistakes

"B-but still, such a thing like a ghost, how should I…" Kakeru tried to argue with Hajime, but Hajime continued.

"Anyways, you see all my chains, yes?" Hajime asked.

"I do, but…"

"Scrooge, I am forever bound to wander the world with these heavy chains. I'm dead and it still feels like I'm working." Hajime said and once again people laughed.

"I, uhm…"

"Scrooge, if you don't change the way you're living you'll face the same destiny as me, but there is one way to prevent ending like I did."

"How much money do you want?" Kakeru asked, the audience burst into laughter. Koi, Haru and the others who were watching everything from the sides of the stage tried their best to supress their laughing.

" _I_ don't need money, Scrooge. _You_ need to change."

"Change?"

"Yes, you need to change the way you're living your life, or you'll be bound like myself, with even heavier and longer chains."

"But…"

"Tonight you'll be visited by three spirits, Scrooge."

"More of your kind?!"

"N-no, they will show you how you have to change, Scrooge. Don't ignore their warnings, Scrooge." Hajime said and slowly started walking backwards.

"Marley, wait!"

"Change, Scrooge. Chaaaaange…" Hajime was almost off the stage.

"Marley, you…"

"Scrooooooge!" Hajime disappeared from the stage, still talking.

"What?"

"Chaaa-"

"You already said that!" Kakeru yelled and the curtain closed at once. The audience started clapping, but after a short while the curtain started raising and it was Aoi's turn again. Kakeru was lying on a bed that seemed to have been brought on stage in the short gap of lowering and raising the curtain.

"Scrooge, still believing what he had just experienced was only a dream, was lying on his bed. He fell asleep shortly after the ghost of his dead business partner Jacob Marley disappeared. The floor clock in his room struck midnight. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. And on the twelfth stroke Scrooge's first visitor appeared." as soon as Aoi finished, a blue spotlight lit up; Arata, wearing clothes resembling those of a Christmas Elf, was standing in that spotlight.

"Hey, Scrooge." Arata said monotonously. But nothing happened.

"Scrooge, wake up!" Arata repeated. Arata approached the bed Kakeru was lying in and looked around for a while. After finding one of the bedroom slippers on the floor, he crouched down, took the slipper and threw it at the fake-sleeping Kakeru.

"Ow!" Kakeru jumped up.

"Oh, you're awake." Arata said.

"Anyone would wake up after that. And who are you anyway, what do you want in my room? Answer or I'll call the police."

"I'm the Spirit of Christmas Past. I am here to show you how much you loved Christmas when you were young and to remind you of all the good things that happened."

"Spirit?" Kakeru sat up on the bed and examined Arata. "You look more like a sprite than a spirit." Kakeru said judgingly.

"Anyway, let's go." Arata said.

"Well, since this is a dream, I can play along. How do we get to the past? Do we fly through time?"

"We'll walk."

"What?!"

"Let's go." Arata started walking off the stage and disappeared behind of it.

"W-wait!" Kakeru quickly put on his slippers and followed Arata. At the same time, the background stage sets were being pulled upwards and two other scenes that were hidden behind of it became visible. The right half looked like a town street at night, with two houses in the background. The other half was a scene from inside a house, it showed a kitchen and Rui and Iku were standing in front of each other. While the sets were changing, Arata and Kakeru were discussing different things; everything could be heard through the loudspeakers.

"So, how far back in time are we… walking?" Kakeru's voice could be heard.

"To your childhood."

"That's very vague."

"I don't have more detailed information."

"What?!"

"We're here." Arata said and the two appeared on stage again from the right side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come, let's take a look through that window." Arata pointed at the window of the right house. The two of them slowly approached it, crouched down and took a look inside.

"…this is..."

"Yes, this is you when you were young. Do you see that smile on your face? Look how happy you were, surrounded by your happy family. Your mother is bringing food to the table, your father is reading a book on an armchair by the chimney. Your big sister is playing a holly melody on the piano and your brother is singing to the tune. Your relatives are talking on the couch, and you yourself are sitting there on the ground. Listening to the music, smelling the food your mother made and happily playing with a doll. Do you understand what this means, Scrooge?" Arata turned to Kakeru.

"I do, yes. That's not me." Kakeru said sharply.

"…huh?"

"That child is not me."

"What? But I was sure I…"

"That's a girl. I'm sure that's not me."

"That explains the dress and the long hair, I thought you just had odd parents."

"What?!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Wait…" Arata took a step back and looked at the house's façade. Then he looked on the other house's façade. And then he looked back to the first one.

"What is it?"

"I got the wrong house."

"You did what?!" Kakeru screamed as he stood up from crouching. Laughter echoed through the hall once again.

"My bad, it's the house next to this one. Here." Arata moved a few steps to the left and pointed to the window. Kakeru moved along and took a look inside.

"Oh, that's me. I remember this scene, it was after the first time I helped out Mr Fezziwig." Kakeru said.

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Ebenezer. You were a big help." Iku said in a deep voice, he wanted to sound like an old person.

"You're welcome, Mr Fezziwig." Rui said.

"Really, we would've been lost without you."

"Thank you very much for saying so."

"Because you helped us, I want to repay you. And it's almost Christmas anyways."

"Oh, no. I'm just happy that I could help."

"Don't worry, don't worry. I want to repay you, see it as an early Christmas present."

"Are you sure? I really don't need anything Mr Fezziwig." Rui said.

"Do you see that, Scrooge? When you were young, you knew about the important things. You knew that being repaid wasn't important, that helping in itself was enough." Arata explained.

"I am sure, yes. So? Is there anything you wan-" Iku was about to say.

"Money." even before Iku could finish his sentence, Rui uttered his wish as drily as he could. Laughter and applause mixed together in the theatre hall. Rui's short and emotionless answer in combination with his natural poker face had shattered the very purpose of what Arata, as the Spirit of Christmas Past, wanted to achieve. But everything was according to script, and after the applause calmed down, they continued.

"M-money?" Iku asked confused.

"Yes."

"I… I was referring to… to something else… like… a toy, or…"

"No, money."

"Uhm… I bet you just couldn't come up with anything at the time." Arata faced Kakeru.

"Oh, you surely cannot decide on what thi-" Iku was once again interrupted by Rui before he could finish what he had to say.

"No, I just like money the most." Rui answered.

"Maybe you wanted to donate it for a good cause?" Arata faced Kakeru.

"M-maybe you want to donate it for a good cause?" Iku asked Rui.

"See?" Arata felt victorious.

"No, I want to save it." Rui said drily.

"See?" Kakeru now said to Arata.

"Uhm… " Iku tried to say something.

"You were the one that wanted to repay me, isn't that right, Mr Fezziwig?" Rui tilted his head.

"Oh…" Arata said disappointed.

"As you can see, I always was the way I am now. Why should I change all of a sudden? But it's okay, at least you tried." Kakeru said to Arata.

"No. Not yet. Let's continue." Arata said as he stood up.

"What? What do you mean 'continue'? I want to go home, this won't solve anything."

"Let's go." Arata said and walked off the stage to the right.

"Don't ignore me, you sprite!" Kakeru ran after Arata and the curtain quickly closed. Aoi cleared his throat, turned on the microphone and started talking again.

"And like that, Scrooge and the Spirit of Christmas Past continued their journey. The Spirit's idea of showing Scrooge his young, innocent self didn't quite work out like he had imagined and therefore he came up with another idea." Aoi said and turned off the microphone. At the same time, Shun once again entered that room and gave yet another piece of paper to Aoi. The curtain raised and a winter day scenery could be seen. There was a small frozen lake and some snowy trees. As soon as the curtain was raised, Yoru ran on stage, entering from the left. He was wearing a long, white dress and a long-haired wig; if one didn't know that it was him playing the only woman in the play, no one would notice that it was actually a man.

"Belle! Please wait, Belle!" You ran on stage after Yoru, stretching out his hand. After hearing him, Yoru stopped running.

"…what?" Yoru said silently.

"Belle, I… Won't you turn around for me, Belle?" You's face looked sad while he said it. He was wearing a black suit and was holding a small, black box in one of his hands. At the same time, Arata and Kakeru got on stage from the right side. But when Arata wanted to continue walking, Kakeru froze and stared at You and Yoru.

"…Belle." Kakeru whispered.

"Yes. That's Belle. The only woman you ever loved. The only woman you wanted to marry. And the only woman who got her heart broken by you, Scrooge." Arata said.

"What do you want, Ebenezer?" Yoru asked, still not looking at You.

"What I want? Belle, you just ran out of the house, without any jacket. What if you-"

"What if I _what_? What if I catch a cold? Is that what you want to say? What if I catch a cold and you'll have to spend money for medicine? What if I cost you money too, is _that_ what you want to say? Tell me, Ebenezer!" Yoru's voice grew louder and he finally turned around to face You. Tears were falling from Yoru's eyes as he fixed You's eyes.

"Wh-what? No, I… I just…" You didn't know what to say.

"Then explain yourself! What was that before?" Yoru's eyes were filled with tears and sadness.

"I… don't know what you mean… Belle, I-"

"You… don't know?" Yoru took a deep breath.

"Belle?"

"Ebenezer, how many years did we spend together already?"

"Belle, listen, I…"

"No, _you_ listen, Ebenezer. And listen well, I will not repeat myself. I'll tell you how long we spent together. Ten years. Ten long years. I've loved you since the first day we met. I've loved you every day. I've loved you despite the fact that you seem to care more about your money than you care about me. I've endured all the times you had no time for me because of your work. I've lived through the days, hoping to spend the rest of my life with you. I kept on hoping, that someday you would love me as much as I love you. And then… today…" Yoru took a break, tears started falling down his cheeks again.

"B-Belle…"

"And then, today, you finally asked me. You asked me if I wanted to marry you. I was… overjoyed. I really, really was. I thought, you had finally forgotten about your money and your work. I thought I could finally spend at least one day with you alone. But then you said you had to go back to work. You said you had no time for me. You wanted to put that ring you're holding on my finger and then go back to your work. Even during this special and unique moment in both of our lives, your money was more important than I was. And… I'm tired, Ebenezer. I just… don't want anymore. I still love you from the bottom of my heart, but I cannot live on like this. And that's why we'll part ways today, Ebenezer. Farewell." Yoru said as he turned around to walk away.

"B-belle! No! Wait, this… th-this is a misunderstanding, I only…" You didn't move, he just stood still and tried to convince Yoru.

"No, Ebenezer, no it is not."

"Y-you're wrong, Belle! Please! I… I love you…"

"I know, Ebenezer. I know. But it's too late."

"You're making a mistake, Belle. Please wai-"

"The only mistake I made was falling in love with you ten years ago, but even so, I still don't regret it."

"B-belle!" You fell down on his knees. Yoru turned around once again and looked at You kneeling in front of him. After a moment of silence, You stood up slowly and started talking one last time.

"…I will… I'll be a rich man in the future, Belle! You'll… you'll regret it eventually…" You said, hurting Yoru even more.

"Maybe. Maybe, Ebenezer." the lights suddenly turned off and two spotlights fell on Kakeru and Arata.

"Why are you showing me this, Spirit?" Kakeru finally asked with a sad voice.

"If I couldn't show you the happy things about Christmas, then I decided I should show you how you ruined other people's Christmas with your ugly self. Do you understand why I-"

"No! No I don't! Let me go home, I don't want to see this any longer!" Kakeru closed his eyes. The lights turned on again and Aoi started talking.

"Scrooge was about to lose the only woman he ever loved, Belle. And in fear of losing her, he started talking without thinking. He said things that only resulted in hurting Belle and showing her that he indeed wouldn't be able to change. Scrooge himself noticed it too and stopped. But before she was gone, he asked her one last thing. He had one last wish." and with that Aoi stopped talking, indicating the start of the second, shorter blank space of the script. You seemed to be thinking about what he had to say, and after a while he finally knew it.

"Belle… may I… kiss you one last time?" You asked. Yoru's eyes widened, still filled with tears. He took a deep breath before answering him.

"Farewell, Ebenezer…" Yoru said.

You closed his eyes and was about to turn around, when suddenly he felt something on his cheek. Yoru quickly kissed him on the cheek, turned around and started walking away from You. No one was saying anything, the only things making a sound were Yoru's steps.

The curtain fell and the audience clapped their hands.

* * *

Stave Four – Scrooge and the God of Death

When the curtain raised, a familiar scene became visible. Kakeru was lying on his bed. It seemed as if nothing had happened before, as if he had been on his bed all along. The entire stage was dark except for a spotlight focused on Kakeru.

"Scrooge was sleeping. The Spirit of Christmas Past was gone, and with him the memories he had shown Scrooge. But as for Scrooge, those memories where nothing more than an ephemeral dream; or a nightmare, maybe. He was sleeping, but would soon be woken up by his next visitor." Aoi explained as a spotlight shone down on Kai who had just gotten on stage.

"Hehehe…" Kai laughed. And suddenly a Christmas tune resonated through the entire hall, colourful lights illuminated the entire stage and Kakeru sprang up from the bed.

"Ahhhhhh!" he was in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Scrooge!" Kai said happily.

"Wh-what?" Kakeru looked around, just to find that everything was covered in Christmas decorations.

"Merry Christma-"

"You already said that! What is this? What happened to my room?"

"There is nothing to worry, Scrooge. Because I am the Spirit of Christmas Present!" Kai said putting his hands up in the air. He was wearing a Santa Clause-like outfit and was smiling broadly.

"Oh… right…" Kakeru sighed, it seemed like he didn't want to hear any more.

"Let's go Scrooge, I will show you the joys of Christmas that other people are experiencing!"

"Wait, no. Take these decorations down, I don't want them in my room." Kakeru stood up from the bed.

"Let us depart!" Kai announced and clapped his hands twice, resulting in the background stage set being pulled up and a different background being revealed to the audience. It was another bedroom, poorly decorated and barely furnished, the complete opposite of what it looked like a few seconds before. At the same time, Rui and Koi came on stage from the left side.

"Wh-where are we?" Kakeru asked Kai.

"You'll know soon, look." Kai pointed at the other two.

"F-father… I can go to my bed on my… on my own…" Rui coughed as Koi was helping him to get on the bed.

"Don't worry, Tim. Everything's okay." Koi said.

"Cratchit! But, Spirit, who is that peaking child?" Kakeru asked.

"That is Tiny Tim, one of Cratchit's children, the youngest son." Kai explained.

"Thank you, father." Rui was lying on the bed, covered in a blanket and still coughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Tim. I have a present for you." Koi said with a smile.

"A… a present? B-but, it already feels like a present that you c-can stay home tomorrow on Christmas Day."

"Oh Tim… That's all thanks to Mr Scrooge, he let me take the day off." Koi patted Rui's head.

"Then he must be a good person, right father?" Rui looked at Koi. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yes… I think he is a good person; I hope so. But here, your present." Koi handed a book to Rui.

"Ohh, a book! Than-" Rui coughed before he could finish his sentence.

"D-Don't overexert yourself, Tim." Koi looked worried.

"I'm sorry, thank you, father." Rui smiled innocently and full of joy, still looking at the cover of the book.

"S-Spirit, tell me. Is something wrong with Tiny Tim?" Kakeru wanted to know.

"Well…" Kai looked down.

"Tell me, Spirit!"

"You see… Tiny Tim was always prone to getting sick. And whenever winter comes…"

"Yes?"

"This winter it seems to be extremely bad, and if… no one will be able to help him… then… then he…"

"…" Kakeru was holding his breath. Kai took a break, utter silence hang in the air. And then, after taking a deep breath, Kai continued talking.

"Then Tiny Tim will…"

"Will he…?"

"Yes. He will spend Christmas in bed, with a cold." Kai said seriously. Silence filled the hall once again.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Kakeru exclaimed in confusion while the audience laughed loudly.

"Tragic, I know." Kai continued.

"What?! No! I thought something worse could happen to him!"

"But having to spend Christmas in one's bed! That's so unfair, don't you think? Imagine what he'll miss if he has to stay in bed."

"I thought he might die!"

"What? Oh my goodness, no. That'd be terrible, why do you thought that?" Kai was surprised.

"Then don't talk that seriously about a cold!"

"But colds are serious, Scrooge."

"Oh, humbug! Take me back home, this is ridiculous." Kakeru stomped off stage.

"S-Scrooge, wait!" Kai followed him.

At the same time, another stage set was being lowered, hiding Koi, Rui and the rest of the previous scene behind of it. It was the stage set that showed a snowy, abandoned town street at night. Soon after, Kakeru stomped back on stage, followed by a flustered Kai.

"W-wait, Scrooge!" Kai said.

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"H-home? But I still haven't shown you everything I had-"

"I don't care, I will head home now." Kakeru said angrily.

"Th-then at least let _me_ -"

"No, I won't rely on you weird Spirits."

"W-weird? Scroooooge!" Kai didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Humbug, I hope I wake up soon." Kakeru said to himself.

"I wouldn't count on that." a voice echoed through the hall. It was neither Kakeru's, Kai's nor Aoi's voice.

"Who-" Kakeru turned around as a loud bang could be heard. "Wh-what?!" Kakeru looked around in shock and when he looked back at Kai, he realized that he was lying on the floor.

"S-Spirit?!" Kakeru rushed to Kai's side.

"…I… I was shot…" Kai whispered.

"Wh-what?!"

"Someone…" Kai said weakly.

"But… you're a Spirit! How can you be shot? How can you die?!"

"Fufufu, it's perfectly possible if another Spirit is the culprit." someone entering the stage from the opposite side said. Only seconds later, a spotlight shone down on him and revealed that Shun was the one that had just gotten on stage.

"Y-You! Who are you?" Kakeru asked.

"How do you do? Allow me to introduce myself, I am the one they call the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come." Shun said and bowed down.

"Y-you're the third Spirit?"

"Quite so." Shun smiled. He was completely clothed in white.

"B-but why? Wasn't he one of your kind?"

"What? Don't humans kill each other too for their own, egoistic goals? Am I wrong? I'm just doing what needs to be done to achieve my goals, that's all there is to it. And if there's anything in my way, I get rid of it. As simple as that." Shun grinned eerily.

"…what are you planning to do with me?" Kakeru asked, finally standing up and facing Shun.

"Oh you'll get to know that soon enough, fufufu…" Shun laughed.

"What?!"

"Let me introduce you someone, Scrooge."

"And who would that be?"

"Descend onto this world and bring despair to everyone living on it. Drown everything in darkness as you take away the lives of those that don't revere you. Like a shadow, drive away the lights. Come forth, Oh God of Death!" Shun yelled an incantation-like spell as he looked upwards and moved his arms up as well. As soon as the sound of thunder mixed with flashing lights that accompanied Shun's spell faded out, a figure clad completely in black appeared on stage. The person was wearing a black cape with a hood, not revealing his face.

"Are you the one that called me?" Hajime asked Shun.

"Indeed I am."

"What was the reason for calling me?" Hajime spoke in a deep voice while playing the God of Death.

"You will see soon. In fact, Scrooge will see soon too."

"Wh-what?" Kakeru had been observing everything, not able to move away, as if his feet had been frozen to the ground.

"Fufufu, I will show you the Christmas Yet to Come, of course." Shun grinned.

"But…"

"Let me show you the eternal ice desert I wish to create!" Shun exclaimed as the curtain closed.

* * *

Stave Five – All's well that ends well. Probably.

"And so, Scrooge was on his way to take a look at the Christmas Yet to Come. Unexpectedly he was being kidnapped by the Spirit and the God of Death. Only the Spirit himself knew what was going to happen next. Scrooge asked himself if the ghost of Marley knew about the intentions of the third Spirit. Maybe it was a trap? Or maybe it was only the Spirit's doing, he couldn't know for sure. But what he knew is that the Spirit wasn't like the other two." Aoi said and the curtain raised slowly.

Shun, Hajime and Kakeru were standing on an elevated platform on the stage, the background was showing the ruins of a town, covered in snow.

"Wh-where are we?" Kakeru asked.

"Where? Silly question, this is your home town." Shun said while laughing.

"My…" Kakeru didn't know what to say.

"I don't sense any life in that town." Hajime said.

"And that's exactly how an eternal ice desert should be like."

"B-but… why?" Kakeru fell down on his knees.

"Scrooge, you don't know it yourself, but you hold a big power." Shun started explaining.

"I do?"

"Yes, and a powerful one."

"What?"

"Scrooge, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there were three Spirits of Christmas whose duty it was to teach the true meaning of Christmas to people that didn't believe in it; people like you. But you see, doing the same, every year again and again and again! Every time, the same thin-" Shun was getting angry but calmed down immediately again. "Excuse me… What I wanted to say, I got bored of doing the same every year. I didn't like it anymore, I wanted things to change. Yes, I came to hate Christmas, just like you do, Scrooge. And so I forged a plan, I wanted to get rid of Christmas. Get rid of this holiday that bound me every year anew, but for that I needed help from someone like you. I waited, I waited a long time, I had to find someone who hated Christmas as much as I did, and then you were chosen to be this year's candidate. Of course, the other two Spirits didn't know about my goals. Killing the Spirit of Christmas Present wasn't planned, but he had always been an annoyance."

"What role do I play in all of this?" Hajime asked finally.

"Oh, right right, almost forgot." Shun clapped his hands. "So my goal is to get rid of Christmas, but how would I accomplish something like that? The answer is very simple. I myself don't have to do anything. Scrooge will be the one to do it."

"I will get rid of Christmas?" Kakeru asked confused.

"Quite so. With that immense power of yours, you will 'infect' others. More and more people will start hating Christmas, discussions will rise, getting bigger and wilder with time, until it ends in a war to fight against Christmas, resulting in the slow but steadily progressing annihilation of the entire human race. Fufufu, because without people around no one will celebrate Christmas, right?" Shun started laughing. "And this God of Death here will be my insurance." Shun pointed at Hajime.

"Insurance?" Hajime asked.

"Yes. With the God of Death on my side, I can make sure that _if_ there should be any survivors, he'll be able to get rid of those too. It's fool proof."

"And why would I accept this?" Hajime looked at Shun.

"That's very simple…" Shun slowly approached Hajime, stretched out his hand and grabbed Hajime's chin. "Because else I'll slowly torture you until the end of time." Shun grinned.

"Do you think I am scared of you, Spirit?"

"I wouldn't underestimate me, I was the one that called you after all."

"Hmph. I'll see for myself then." Hajime slapped Shun's hand away.

"Fufu, anyways, now you know, Scrooge. Just keep living like you always did and this will be the result. The God of Death and I will rule the world for all eternity!" Shun started laughing frantically as he raised his hands skywards.

"So if I change how I've been living, your plan will be stopped?" Kakeru asked in a calm voice.

"Muahahah-haaaah?!" Shun turned around and faced Kakeru.

"Well, you said, if I keep living like this. So if I'd change, everything would resolve itself, wouldn't it?"

"Wh-wh-what. Wait wait wait, why are you so calm after everything I told you?! Weren't you listening?!" Shun yelled.

"To be honest, I stopped listening somewhere in the middle." Kakeru explained.

"What?! How dare you!"

"So I'm right?" Kakeru asked calmly.

"Th-that doesn't matter! You have no choice in this! I will be the lord of the world, I will do what I want!" Shun approached Kakeru and grabbed him by his collar. "If you want to resist me, go on and try. I can make you suffer through hellish pain for all eternity if you refuse to cooperate, Scrooge." Shun yelled.

"Y-you've lost your mind." Kakeru stuttered.

"Even so, there's absolutely nothing you can do. Nothing and no one can help you right now, it's checkmate! Or… do you think a Christmas miracle is going to happen, Scrooge? Fufufu…"

"Don't give up Scrooge!" a voice echoed through the hall.

"Wh-what?!" Shun turned around. Hanging from a rope, Kai was slowly floating down on stage, as if he were an angel.

"Don't listen to him, Scrooge, I will save you!" Kai exclaimed.

"What?! No! Impossible! I've killed you!" Shun's eyes widened.

"Hohoho! Christmas will never falter by the hands of fiends like you! I, Christmasman, formerly known as the Spirit of Christmas Present, will not allow it!" Kai struck a pose when he reached the ground.

"What!" Shun yelled in confusion.

"Hohoho!" Kai repeated.

"How is this possible!?"

"The Spirit of Christmas Past revived me and I awakened new powers!"

"How could anything so convenient just happen?!" Shun exclaimed.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Kakeru said.

"You shut up!" Shun was losing his temper.

"Give up, fiend!" Kai was blooming in his new role as a superhero.

"God of Death, kill them all! Annihilate everything that stands in my way and-" but before Shun could say an more, another figure appeared on stage.

"Alright, timeout." Arata said monotonously as he stepped on stage.

"You!" Shun pointed at Arata.

"I'm really tired, can we stop this now?" Arata asked.

"Spirit! You came to help us?" Kakeru rushed to Arata's side.

"I actually just want to sleep."

"Why did you never reveal your powers before?"

"Because whenever I use them I get really tired, so it's a pain to use them." Arata explained.

"God of Death, why aren't you attacking them!?" Shun turned to Hajime.

"Don't bother, I stopped his time." Arata said.

"What?!"

"If you write a letter of apology to the higher-ups and come back to work as the Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come, you'll get a milder punishment." Arata looked at Shun.

"You Spirits have higher-ups?" Kakeru asked curiously.

"Well, everyone does, right?" Arata answered.

"What?! Why?! This isn't going according to my plan. My plan was fool proof! This shouldn't be happening! It's like a forced happy ending!" Shun tore his hair.

"Don't underestimate Christmas and its powers!" Kai raised one arm upwards.

"Let us go back." Arata said.

"Okay." Kakeru agreed.

"Hohoho!" Kai laughed.

"Christmasman." Arata called him as he got off stage.

"Coming!" Kai said and rushed off stage too. The only ones remaining on stage were Hajime who wasn't moving since Arata had appeared and Shun who fell down on his knees.

"Is this… is this the end? Was my plan crushed by something like a tired Spirit? Everything I've worked for. Everything I had planned. I've worked on this plan on my own, for so many years. I just didn't want to do the same thing every year… Is this my punishment? Is this… the true meaning of Christmas?!" as Shun finished his sentence, he fell down on the ground and stopped moving.

The curtain closed slowly and music started playing. At the same time, Aoi started talking one more time.

"And like that, Scrooge, Christmas and the entire human race was saved from the fallen Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come. No one had expected such an outcome, no one could've imagined that something like that could happen; and yet it did. But it shows some important things." for the first time, Aoi appeared on stage. He was holding a microphone, walked to the centre of the stage and stopped there. The curtain was closed behind of him and a single spotlight shone down. He smiled as he continued.

"It shows, that, whatever you may experience, it's good to keep believing. Whether you feel stressed or think you can't go on, there's gonna be a breather for sure." as he said that, Koi started walking on stage from the right and positioned himself next to Aoi.

"When you have regrets of something you did or didn't do, someone will be there to help you." Aoi continued talking as Hajime got on stage from the left side, wearing Marley's costume again.

"If you want to help someone, don't give up halfway, your words will surely reach the one you want to help someday." the next one to appear was Haru.

"If you help others, others will help you in return." Iku appeared on stage.

"Whether you made mistakes in the past or are about to make them, keep in mind they will only help you grow." Aoi kept on smiling as he continued talking. This time, You and Yoru got on stage at the same time from both sides.

"No matter what sad times you have to live through, you will surely overcome them." Rui got on stage.

"Even if you do things wrongly sometimes, there will be times when everyone is thankful for what you do." Arata got on stage.

"If you keep on smiling and doing your best, others will be sure to reciprocate those feelings." Kai appeared on stage.

"When there's something you can't achieve on your own, maybe asking someone for their opinion could help you out more than you think." Shun appeared on stage.

"And if you feel like everything's lost and there's no way out, don't forget that miracles can happen sometimes." Kakeru appeared on stage at last.

"And so this story reaches its end. Scrooge and everyone else celebrated Christmas and they lived happily ever after. Probably." Aoi winked.

Everyone on stage held hands and raised them.

"Six Gravity…" Hajime, Haru, Aoi, Arata, Koi and Kakeru said at the same time.

"…and Procellarum…" Shun, Kai, Yoru, You, Iku and Rui joined them.

"…wish you all a Merry Christmas!" the twelve said in unison and bowed down to the audience.

* * *

Epilogue

They all gathered behind the stage, the audience was still clapping their hands and didn't seem to stop any time soon.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa…." Kakeru let out a deep sigh.

"We did it!" Kai exclaimed.

"That was more fun than I expected." Koi said.

"I agree!" Iku said. Rui nodded as well without saying anything.

"Do we have any strawberry milk here?" Arata asked.

"No, but I'll buy you some when we get out." Aoi said, putting his hand on Arata's shoulder.

"Thanks." Arata said.

"Everyone, good job." Hajime praised them.

"Yes, it was a good performance." Haru agreed.

"I-I was so nervous…" Yoru said relieved.

"I can't believe you actually ki-"

"D-don't say it!" Yoru blushed, interrupting You before he could say anything else.

"I thought that was pretty sweet." Shun smiles.

"Sh-Shun-saaaan!" Yoru looked at Shun while everyone else started laughing.

"I'm curious as to what will change with the other performances." Aoi said.

"Yeah, me too-wait, what?" Kakeru asked confused.

"W-well, Shun-san said there would be a change every time we perform the play. With new parts being filled with improvs."

"Eeehhhhh?!" everyone turned to Shun.

"That is my present to every one of you." Shun winked.

"…Shun." Hajime sighed.

"Fufufu, Merry Christmas."


End file.
